RE:the outakes
by saiyanchocobo
Summary: the funny things you won't see in the game Review plz
1. Default Chapter

I dont own resident evil or make money off this blah blah,if the words are not right I dont care so flamers CHILL  
  
Mistakes in the RE series  
  
RE 2:  
  
Leon:backing away from zombies turns around and sees clarie open a door  
  
Claire:Don't shoot  
  
Leon:shoots Claire in the armoh shit!...sorry!  
  
Claire:chases Leon trying to beat himdon't shoot dose not mean shoot me in the fucking arm  
  
Leon:I said sorry  
  
Zombie:*in backround of where Clarie was shot*hahahahahahahafalls downhahaha I am laughing so hard my ribs fell out agian  
  
RE3  
  
Jill:walking through the kitchan and sees some one and points gun  
  
Carlos:Don't shoot me lady  
  
Jill:withdraws gunwho are you  
  
Carlos:my name is Carlos I came in with umbrella...  
  
Jill:Umbrella?  
  
Carlos:yes I am "the one" who came in with umbrella  
  
Jill:my name is Jill...  
  
Nemisis crashes through the window  
  
Nemisis:SSSTTTAAARRRSSSS  
  
Jill:how the hell did he find me in the kitchen when hes to busy fucking brad!?!?!  
  
Nemisis:WAHHH I DID NOT YOU FREAK  
  
Jill:I though you only say SSSTTTAAARRRSSS!  
  
Nemisis:uh...yah...I just uh...grabs Jill and throws her on the ground  
  
Carlos:jumps in the air and "freezes and the camra spins around and tries to kick Nemisis  
  
Nemisis:bursts out laughinghahahagets kickedI cant work like thiswalks away what a rip off I am calling my agent  
  
Carlos:what?!!Mofo! [pic]ulls out a Uzi and shoots nemisis  
  
Nemisis:blood pouring out of bullet wounds and flesh ripping apart as his head is being penatrated by bullets  
  
Carlos:thats what I thought  
  
Jill:gets uphey you stole my spotlight  
  
Carlos:yahslicks back hairI knowwalks away acting cool  
  
Jill:shocked  
  
Wesker:look the thing with...things  
  
Chris:Helicopter?  
  
Wesker:shut up biotch  
  
Chris:whatever  
  
every one runs into the helicopter and sees Brad flying it  
  
Zombie Brad:stares blankly at Carlos....AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Carlos:looks confused...okkk  
  
Jill:kicks Brad zombies head off and tries to work the helicopter  
  
Claire:drags a beated Leon body to the helicopterhurry up!  
  
Wesker:smoking some type of weird looking cigheyyy pushh the lil cough red button thing  
  
Jill:ok flys off  
  
Wesker:I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON SSSSTTTTAAAARRRRSSSS NERVES! 


	2. more outakes

corny RE out takes 2-yes there back more of the out takes capcom won't tell you (Please Read + Review) (i dont own capcom or make money off this blah blah)  
  
RE1 "Wesker Barry and Jill run into the mansion" Barry: what is this? Wesker:a mansion OBVIOUSLY Jill:wheres Chris? Wesker:*shrugs* Jill:*runs towards the door* Wesker:Stop it don't open that door Jill: But Chris is- *Gunshot* Barry:what was that Wesker:A gunshot dumass Barry:I am going to look for Chris he's our "partner" ya know Wesker:*tilts sunglasses* Oh I know...*Wink*  
  
-The Celling is caving in on Jill- Jill:Whats going on? Barry:the celling is caving in on you moron Jill:shut up and open the door Barry:whats the magic word? Jill:Barry Please open the door!!! Barry:"Please open the door",what? Jill:BA- *splat*  
  
RE2 "The ending train sequence" Claire: Leon!!! *signals Leon to run to the train* Leon:*starts running toward the train* Claire:*still signaling him not noticing the wall she's heading toward* Leon: Look out! Claire:*looks over and sees the wall in front of her and smacks into it, falling out of the moving train*OWWW SherryHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Infected Birkin:*eats Sherry* *Burp*  
  
RE3 "Brad and Nemisis" Brad:*stumbles through the RPD gate*Jill help! Jill:Brad? Nemisis:STARSSSSSSS Brad:Jill HELP ME! Nemisis:hey can you give us some "alone" time Jill:*shocked walks in the RPD away from the monster* *Brads screaming the word S.T.A.R.S and a loud banging came be heard* Jill:I think I am going to puke  
  
RE:CVX "The gulp worm spits up Rodrigo" Rodrigo:Hear *hands Chris lighter* Take this- Chris:what the hell?Thats my lighter!She cant just give my lighter away! Rodrigo:She gave it to me *wink* as a token of appreation for saving her *wink* Chris:*stares in shock*  
  
-"The bandersnatch grabs Claires head"- Steve:*Matrix Style crashes through the window trying to shoot the beatersnatch but falls face frist on the ground* Shit bandersnatch:*Grabs steve by the ass and picks him up*AGGGHHH!!! Steve:hey hey not hear bandersnatch:AGGGHHHH!!! Steve:ok just a 'lil bandersnatch:AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Claire:ewwww! Aflred:*watching on screen*....*drools* 


End file.
